Eternal Lost Love
by Eternal.Disaster
Summary: Will's POV Will is home for good now, or is he? What secret is Will keeping from Elizabeth and William? Who will Will choose? Elizabeth or Calypso? And William has gone missing, will they be able to find him in time? Post AWE
1. I Could Do This Forever

**I Do Not Own Pirates!**

_Italics_ are flashbacks

Will's POV

* * *

"_Give me the power to destroy them and I will be yours forever." I say as I look out at the calm waters surrounding the Dutchman. I hear Calypso walk over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She leans over and whispers in my ear, "Dis is a brave ting ye are doin' for ye family."_

_I show no emotion on my face, as I still continue to look out at the graceful waters. I take a deep breath and turn to face Calypso; she has a depressed look covering her dark features. One I am surprised to see, I have just told her that if she gave me the power to destroy the people who are threatening to kill my family I would be hers forever. She has wanted me to be hers ever since I became the captain of the Flying Dutchman. I figured she would be happy and yet she still has a saddening expression._

_I take one of her hands in mind and raise it to my lips. But before I kiss it I look into her eyes and reply in a sincere voice, "I promise." Then I lightly kiss her hand. I straighten my posture but I still hold her hand. Her expression now is that of a grateful smile. I return her smile and before I knew it she pulled me to her and began kissing me passionately. After my shock I finely return her kiss, but in my mind I imagined that it was Elizabeth I was kissing, not Calypso._

**

* * *

****1st**** Day Back**

I jerk up from my bed, cold sweat covering my body. I was breathing hard as if I had just ran ten miles. I quickly look around, I finally realize that I was in mine and Elizabeth's bedroom. I glance down beside me to see the sleeping form of Elizabeth. I sigh as I wipe sweat from my forehead. My breathing had calmed down by then and I slowly got out of bed, trying as hard as I could not to make too much noise or movement so I wouldn't wake Elizabeth. I look down and noticed that I had nothing on, I turn to look at Elizabeth's sleeping form once more and smile remembering last nights events.

After I had gotten some clothes on I walk into the kitchen, grabbing me a cup of water I walk over to the window. I slowly take a sip from my glass as I look out the window watching the beautiful sunrise. I take a deep breath as the sudden feeling of dread surges through me.

I had done my ten years of duty aboard the Flying Dutchman, and after my ten years I was to be free from the curse if Elizabeth and I both stayed faithful. We both had stayed faithful to one another; neither of us had slept with another being. She thinks I am here to stay but I know that I cannot.

Calypso has allowed me to stay a week with my wife and son, only a week to say goodbye to them forever.

* * *

Around noon we were all on the beach enjoying the magnificent sunshine. Well Elizabeth and me were enjoying it, William; my son, on the other hand was playing with his wooden sword, pretending he was sword fighting with someone. 

It was very entertaining to watch him; he was so dramatic at times. I just sat there in the sand with my right knee drawled up with my elbow resting on it as I rolled a little rock around in my hand. Elizabeth got up from her sitting position next to me and began walking over to William. She grabs another wooden sword and gets into a fighting stance. I give a little laugh as I watch the two begin sword fighting. 'I'm really going to miss them' I think to myself as my smile disappears from my tanned face.

I look down at the rock in my had that I had been playing with. 'It was for the greater good.' I can't help but feel like I had betrayed them. While they think I am here to stay for good, I feel as if I have killed my soul.

"Will?" I yank my head up to see Elizabeth and William looking at me. William had a grin on his face while Elizabeth had a worried look. "Are you alright?" she asks me slowly walking over to me. I smile and nod my head yes. When she reaches me she grabs my hand and pulls me up so I was standing.

William walks over and gives me a hug as I return it. He looks at me with a grin and says, "I'm gonna go to the house now." I smile as he turns and begins running to the house, swinging his wooden sword around like he was cutting weeds down. When William is out of sight I turn my attention back to my wife. She is looking at me with a worried expression covering her beautiful face.

"What?" I ask offering her a smile; she doesn't return one but jerks her head away so she was no longer looking at me. I sigh as I take my hand and place it under her chin and raise her head up so she is now looking at me. I lower my head down and place a simple kiss on her lips. Then when I lift my head up and look into her eyes once more I see tears beginning to fall from her beautiful hazel eyes.

I am confused as to why she is crying. I place my hand on her cheek and take my thumb and begin rubbing circles on her soft skin. "Elizabeth what's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" I ask, a hint of concern in my voice. She takes her hand and wipes the tears from her eyes and after a moment looks back up at me. I can't help but feel worthless at this moment.

"Your…your not the sa-same man." She replies before she almost falls to the ground crying, but luckily I caught her in time and gently place her on the ground as I set beside her holding her as close as I possibly could. She continues to cry while laying her head on my chest. 'Thank god Calypso placed my heart back in my chest when I came back or Elizabeth would suspect something'

I gently kiss the top of her head as she finally calms down from crying. She looks back up at me with bloodshot eyes from crying so much. I look at her beautiful face as I take my finger and push some of her hair away from her face. "Ten years out at sea changes a man." I say to her as I gently lean down and kiss her cheek. Then I move to where I can whisper in her ear, "but my love for you and our son will never change." I feel her shudder as I whisper in her ear; I give a little chuckle and move to where I can look into her eyes. She is now smiling, I smile back at her as I lean down and begin kissing her passionately.

The next thing I know we were both laying in the sand, I was on top of her as she lay on her back. We were still kissing each other as passionately as we possibly could. I feel her long fingers go under my shirt; all I can hope is that she doesn't scratch too hard. The scars from where my father had used that whip on my back while Davy Jones still captained the Flying Dutchman were still as sore as they were the day it happened. But all that hope was lost when she dug her nails into my back. I pulled away from kissing her and hiss in pain. When I open my eyes I look down at her, pain still showing in my face. "I didn't press down very hard, how could that possibly hurt you that bad?" She asks, confusion showing on her face.

I gently roll over on my back grimacing as my back makes contact with the ground. "The scars still hurt as much as they did the day it happened." I reply with my eyes still closed. I hear her roll over on her side. I open one eye to see her propping her head up on her elbow so she was looking down at me. She shakes her head as she gives me a comforting smile. "Why didn't you tell me before I did it?" She asks as I roll over on my side and prop my head up on my elbow so I was eye level with her.

I move my head closer to hers and right before our lips touch, I whisper in a seductive tone, "that would have just ruined the moment, love." She smiles and begins to close her eyes as I move a little closer to her, then I quickly move away and stand up. She swiftly opens her eyes and stares at me confused. I look down at her and when I see her face I begin laughing. This makes her even more confused, I lean down and grab her free hand and start pulling at her to get up.

After she stands up and brushes herself off she looks back up at me, confusion still covering her stunning face. I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her waist as I rest my forehead on hers. I close my eyes briefly and take in her wonderful smell, and then I open my eyes. She is still looking at me in confusion. I lightly kiss the tip of her nose and smile as I whisper, "I love you." She grins and we just stand there for a few moments just getting lost in each other's eyes.

Then all of a sudden, "Father will you just kiss her already?" We both jump as we hear our son say this. We were both caught off guard, and then we look behind me to see William looking at us excitingly. I laugh and so does Elizabeth, we look at each other once again smiling. Then I slowly lean down and kiss her on the lips, we both smile against each other's lips when we hear William laughing. 'I could do this forever.' I think to myself as we finally pull away. She lays her head against my chest and whispers, "I love you, William Turner."

**

* * *

**


	2. Walk On The Beach

**I Don't Own Pirates!**

_Italics_ are flashbacks

* * *

_As I walk to the edge of the water I cant help but feel saddened by the fact that I had just saved my family from certain death and yet they had no clue at all that is was me who saved them. I look at the waves as they make the water wash up on the beach, I still wear my cloak that I have had on since this little 'rescue' began. Elizabeth and William never knew who I was for I would always change the sound of my voice the best I could and never took the cloak off. They only knew me as 'The Cloaked Man', William had given me the name, I couldn't help but smile and let a tear flow down my cheek as I remember the happy little five year old cheer me on as I would fight the people who were keeping them prisoner and threatening to take their lives._

_I look up at the horizon, I cant help but think how beautiful it is and how it makes me think of Elizabeth. How she makes me feel all warm and good inside and out. _

_My mind is taken away from that wonderful sunrise as I see a ship coming closer to the docks, The Flying Dutchman. I sigh as I close my eyes, when I open them, not even two seconds later I am aboard the Dutchman. I pull the cloak off my head and look up at the wheel, I see Tia Dalma or Calypso, which ever you would like to call her, staring back at me with a comforting smile. I return it, but it was more of a fake smile. I gratefully bow my head a little, to show my respect for her not taking my eyes off of her as I do it. I slowly begin to walk to my cabin. I close the door behind me; I walk over to my bed, throwing the cloak off onto the floor as I made my way over._

_About an hour later I hear someone knocking at the door. I raise my head up and telling the person to come in. Tia walked through the door and closed it gently. She wore a concerned expression, I offer her a smile and she returns it, still have the look of worry plastered on her face. I lower my head back down on my pillow and stare up at the ceiling. _

"_Ye did da 'ight ting, William." She says as she walks over to my bed and sets down on it next to me. I turn my gaze to her, 'she has beautiful eyes' I think to myself. I smile to her and for once it isn't a fake smile. I rise up and put my hand on her knee, as I lean forwards giving her a light kiss on the cheek and whispering in her ear, "I need to get back to work." _

_With that I get up quickly and walk out of the room. Once I was up at the wheel and relieved my father from the his duty, I take the wheel and close my eyes for a moment as I song the last line of a song, "…Never shall we die."_

_**BANG! BANG!**_

* * *

**4th Day Back**

I am yanked from my dream when I hear a banging noise. I rose up from my bed to see that Elizabeth isn't there. "Elizabeth!" I say in a voice a little above a whisper. I jump out of bed, put my pants and boots on and run out of the room. I searched the house but there was no one there, franticly I run outside to see Elizabeth helping William build something. I give a sigh of relief, as I now know that they are all right and nothing bad has happened to them.

Elizabeth looks up at me with a bothered look, "Will, are you alright? Did we wake you?" I walk over to her and kiss her cheek. "Good morning, love." I say as I turn to observe what William was trying to build. William laughs and I look up at him, raising my eyebrow. "It's one is the afternoon, Papa!" he says coming over to me, giving me a warming hug, as I return it.

"Is it really one in the afternoon, Elizabeth?" I ask her and she nods a yes while chuckling at my confused actions. I shake my head and walk back into the house. I could hear William hammering away with the hammer. I chuckle to myself as I remember when I was his age, always-building stuff, being mischievous. I wash up and get changed into some different clothes. I hardly ever wear my bandana, or at least not as much as I did when I was captain of the Flying Dutchman.

* * *

Around sunset we were all huddled around a nice campfire. We had decided that tonight would be a good night to have one, since it was a beautiful clear night. The moon was shinning down on us, giving us just enough light to see our way back to the house if we need to get to the house quickly. 

I turn my attention towards the sea, as I block out the conversation Elizabeth and William are having. I look at the sea, wanting, waiting for my return back as the captain of the Flying Dutchman. It has only been four days since I was last out at sea and I already miss it. Feeling the wind blow across my face and feeling the spray of the sea. But I am quickly knocked out of my thoughts when I feel something hit me in the face.

I promptly realize that a jacket, William's jacket, hit me. I look up at a laughing William and a smiling Elizabeth. "Sorry I was just thinking." I say as I throw William's jacket back to him with a grin. He catches it and throws it to the side, then holds his hands out towards the fire; trying to get them warmer.

I glance up at Elizabeth who still has a thoughtful smile on her soft face. I, of course return it, but then a thought hit me like gallons of water on my chest. 'They still do not know that I'm not here to stay!' My smile quickly disappears and I look down at the ground. "Will?" I hear Elizabeth say. I raise my head up and look at her, as I give her a saddening smile.

I stand up, then walk over to Elizabeth giving her a light kiss on her cheek and whisper in her ear, "I'm gonna take a little walk, ok?" She gives me a confused look and nods her head yes. "I'll come with you." She says as she begins to stand up. I put my hand on her shoulder and keep her from getting up. I shake my head and reply, "I wanna be alone right now." She seems hurt by what I just told her, but she quickly nods a yes. I give her another smile before I turn and start walking away from them.

* * *

I was all alone, walking alone on the beach. I was glad to have a few minutes by myself to gather all my thoughts about how I was going to tell Elizabeth and William the truth. It wasn't going to be easy but I had to do it sometime, for I only had three days left with them. 

I kick a rock into the water and look out at the sea. Oh how I missed being at sea, I guess you could say I was in love with the sea. But Elizabeth and William will always come before the sea, I hope. I close my eyes as a light breeze blows in my face. A smile comes across my face as I have a feeling of freedom rush over me.

"Have ye not told dem yet?" it felt like I had jumped out of my skin as I was caught off guard. I turn to see Tia Dalma standing behind me with an unreadable face. I take a deep breath before I glance towards the direction of my family. "Dey cannot hear us."

I turn my gaze to Calypso and look her straight in the eye. 'This is the woman I will be spending eternity with.' I think to myself. She slowly walks over to me and finally stops an arm length away. I tense a little but I soon relax as a smile spreads across her face. "I will, just give me time." I reply to her earlier question. She gives me a doubtful look but I ignore it.

She moves a little closer to me and puts her hand on my cheek; her hand is warm and welcoming. I close my eyes for a moment them open them, smiling as I put my hand on top of hers. But I gently remove her hand from my cheek and tell her honestly, "I am not yours until I return to the sea, my heart is still with Elizabeth while I'm here."

A look of sadness spreads across her face as she looks down at the ground. I only ignore her sadness as I lift her head up with my finger. "I promise." This seems to relieve her. I smile as I lean over and kiss her forehead. I back away as I hear someone yell my name. "Will?" it was Elizabeth.

I quickly glance back over to Tia Dalma, she looks in the direction of Elizabeth's voice, and I see hatred in her features. I can only hope she don't do anything to hurt her or my son. Then she looks back at me and bows her head slightly. I am slightly confused by it but decided to ignore it for the time being. "Goodbye for now, my Lord." She says as she walks to the water and slowly disappears beneath the waves.

I continue to stare in shock and confusion at what Calypso had just referred to me as. '_My Lord.' _Why did she just call me that? When did I become a Lord? A million questions raced through my mind. "Will? What's wrong?" I hear someone say as they run up to me, placing a hand on my back. Elizabeth.

I quickly turn my attention to my wife and try to hide all the confusion and shock. "Nothing, I was just thinking, love." I say as I smile down at her. She looks as if she was going to protest but she didn't. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I love you." I whisper to her. I had my eyes closed but I could tell she was smiling. I put my arm around her waist and started walking back to the house. I glance over my shoulder one last time, at where I just had a very confusing run-in with Calypso. 'Three more days' I think to myself, as feelings of betrayal, sadness, and most of all worry.

* * *

**Hope ya guys liked it!**


	3. Something Wrong

**Don't Own Pirates!**

**

* * *

****6th**** Day Back**

The sun was rising as I stood at the window looking out at the sea. Ever since I got back home that is pretty much all I do in my free time is look at the calming waves of the sea. Elizabeth hasn't picked up on my habit, thank god. I don't think I could stand to tell her that I miss being out at sea.

Today is my 6th day back and I would be saying goodbye to my family tomorrow, leaving them behind while I sail the seven seas for eternity. I cant help but feel excited for the fact I will be back on the sea, but then I feel like I have betrayed my family, for I have not yet told them I will be leaving them, forever.

I hear movement coming from our bed as I look back and see Elizabeth rubbing her eyes while yawning. I smile over at her as she finally looks up at me and returns my smile. "Good morning, love." I say to her as I walk over to her and set on the edge of the bed. She rises up and places a kiss on my lips. "Good morning yourself." She then gives me a confused look. "Why are you up so early?"

I simply give a little chuckle, for she looks so cute at that moment. "I don't know, I just did." I say as I lean down and kiss her forehead lightly. When I rise back up I see that her eyes are closed and she has a pleasuring smile on her features. I brush her hair out of her face and put my hand on her cheek. She leans into my hand and opens her eyes. I look into her hazel eyes as she looks into my dark brown ones.

I couldn't help to think if I hadn't did what I had five years ago I wouldn't be having this moment with Elizabeth, but I would be mourning the loss of my wife and son. Elizabeth seems to notice it. But I try to get her mind off of it by leaning down and kissing her passionately. She almost instantly returns the kiss and I feel her smile against my lips. She pulls me to her, so now I'm on top of her. Time seemed to stop at that moment and it only felt like we were the only ones who existed. But of course William had to start knocking on the door, and telling us to get up.

Elizabeth gives a regretted sigh as I ease myself off of the bed and open the door. William is standing there looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. I laugh at his expression and he runs to me and gives me a huge hug, as I return it. I glance over my shoulder as I see Elizabeth sitting on the bed smiling at us. Life seems perfect, but deep down I know it will never be.

* * *

It was noon and I was outside giving sword-fighting lessons to William while Elizabeth was in the house fixing lunch. She has been acing strange all day and I have not one clue as to why she is. 

William was getting better at his sword fighting, I, of course let him win a few times. He still wants me to make him a real sword but Elizabeth and me both agree that he is still a little too younger for one. It hurts to know that I won't be around to make him a sword. I am going to have to tell them soon that I'm not here to stay, but I dread it so badly.

"Lunch is ready!" we hear Elizabeth yell from the house. We both put our wooden swords down and walk to the house to eat some lunch. When I enter the kitchen Elizabeth has an angry expression covering her attractive features. So I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and give her neck a modest kiss.

She tenses for a minute then continues fixing William a plate, acting as if I wasn't even there. I lay my head on her shoulder and whisper in her ear, "What's wrong?" she doesn't answer me but removes my hands from her waist and takes William his plate as he sets at the kitchen table, anxiously waiting for his plate. I feel as if I have done something wrong to deserve such an odd behavior from Elizabeth. I ignore it as I set down at the table where my plate of food is.

It was all quiet while we ate; to me it was an awkward silence. William didn't seem to mind it as he gobbled up his food. Elizabeth on the other hand still wore an angry expression.

William soon finished his lunch and excused himself from the table and went outside. I took this time to ask my wife, "Did I do something to make you angry at me?" I didn't even look away from my plate of food. After a few moments of silence she said, anger in her voice. "What are you hiding from me William Turner?"

I was caught off guard by the question; I jerked my head up to look at her. She was staring at me with what looked like hatred in her eyes. "What are you talking about?" I reply as she rolls her eyes and forcefully pushes her chair back and stomps off into our bedroom. I sigh with confusion as I get up from the table and follow her to the bedroom. I go to open it but it is locked. "Lizzie please let me in." I say as I knock on the door lightly. "Don't you _dare_ call me that!" she yells back at me. I could tell she was crying.

I felt my eyes begin to water. I felt rejected. 'Why is she acting this way?' I thought to myself but my mind only came up blank. So slowly walk away from the door and go to the living room where I flopped down on the sofa and dozed into a troubled sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of someone running his or her fingers across my chest. I open my eyes and see Elizabeth, sitting on the floor, looking at me with a reassuring smile. I raise up a little bit, leaning back on my elbows. She still continues to run her fingers around on my chest, as I feel a chill rush over me. 

I smile back at her and open my mouth to say something but she takes her hand that was on my chest and puts it to my mouth. She shakes her head, "don't apologize for something that I did." I nod my head and she removes her hand from my mouth. I give her a smile as I lean over and give her a peck on the lips. She groans as I raise my eyebrow. She gives me a mischievous grin and grabs my hand. I am taken back by this as she drags me into our room. She lets go of my hand and pushes me down on the bed and then she turns and walks to the door, closes and locks it.

She turns back around, smiling. I return her smile, as she seductively walks back over to me and sets down across my lap. I lean over to her and begin kissing her with as much passion as I could muster.

One thing led to the other and the next thing I know we both were lying in our bed making sweet love to each other.


	4. Tearful Goodbye

**Chapter 4:Tearful Goodbye**

* * *

**Final Day Back**

'Today is my last day here and I will be leaving at sunset.' I think to myself as I wipe a stray tear falling down my face. Neither of them know I have to leave, I should have told them when I got back but at the time the idea of me leaving once more felt like a bad dream. I will never get to see them again after today so I had better make today an unforgettable memory.

I half run, half walk to mine and Elizabeth's bedroom. I flop down on the bed and this instantly wakes her up. She looks at me with a worried and confused expression. I smile and lean down, lightly kissing her on the lips. She giggles at my actions. "What is wrong with you this morning?" I simply let out a laugh, like there is nothing wrong.

"Get up!" I say as I pull on the covers. "I want today to be a special day!" she simply laughs at me and how I am acting all excited, like our son when he gets a new toy. She wraps a few sheets around her and gets out of bed. I smile at her and remember our last night's events together.

She looks back over her shoulder and nods her head to the door. I glance over at the door, noticing that it was still open. I walk over and close it. I turn around, leaning on the door, as I watched Elizabeth change into some clothes. She gives me a seductive smile, as she finishes putting on her clothes. I smile back at her, as I walk over to her pulling her close to me. She stands on her tiptoes and right when her lips were about to touch mine, I run my fingers up her side. She's ticklish. She jumps, and gives me a shocked, but amused look. I only smile at her with victory.

She narrows her eyes at me while I continue to smile at her. She moves out of my arms and over to the mirror. "What kind of _special_ day are you wanting?" she asks as she brushes her hair. I sit down on the edge of the bed and look down at the floor, thinking. I raise my head up and reply in a sad tone of voice, "An unforgettable day." She turns around and looks at me confused. I can't make eye contact with her, I knew if I did I would lose it, so I stare at the mirror instead. She smiles as she turns back around and continues to brush her long, light brown hair. I just sat there, looking down at my hands, thinking of how I was going to tell her I'm leaving tonight.

* * *

That afternoon we set in the kitchen eating an early dinner. Our day had been filled with all kinds of activities. I had bought Elizabeth a new, beautiful dress, one like the ones she wore when she lived in Port Royal. I had surprised William by buying him a _real _sword; he was thrilled to finally have a real sword of his own. But he still wishes for me to make him one, cause he said, 'Father's swords are better'. But he was happy none-the-less just having a real sword to call his own. Elizabeth was a little worried about him getting hurt while practicing with it but she quickly changed her mind when she says him practicing with it. 

We had done just about everything you could think of that day, well almost everything. William's next wish is to sail on the ocean; Elizabeth told him that he most defiantly had to wait till he was a lot older. So I simply agreed with her, I was around fifteen when I had first sailed on a ship. It was the same year Elizabeth and her father had rescued me from the sea, when I first met her.

Everyone was extremely tired from the day's events; William had decided to go to bed quickly after dinner. Elizabeth fell asleep shortly after. I carried her to our bed and laid her down gently. She was in a deep sleep, I looked down at her sleeping form as a few tears rolled down my face. I smiled as I leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. I easily got off the bed, making sure I didn't wake her as I did and walked into the living room. I hadn't really thought about how I was going to tell her about me leaving today. So I settled on writing a letter. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen; I began to write my tearful goodbye.

* * *

After I had wrote the, what seemed like forever, letter to Elizabeth and William I fold it up. But before I finished folding it all the way I look down at my wedding band. I regretfully take the ring from my finger and give it a gentle but loving kiss before I place it in the folded up letter, and walk back into the bedroom, as quiet as I possibly could and place it on the nightstand next to our bed. When I got to the door I glance back over my shoulder to get one last look of my wife, then I exit the room closing the door as I left. 

I glance out the window and see that it was nearly sunset, I quickly make my way to William's room, I open the door and look at his small sleeping form. I ease over and give him a light kiss on the top of his head. He moves a little but does not wake up. I make my way back into the living room, I go to the closet where Elizabeth now kept _The Dead Man's Chest_, the key was hanging on a nail next to it. I grab both of them, taking a deep breath I exit the house and walk to the beach.

When I reach it, Calypso is standing there with a mix of sadness and happiness covering her features. I walk to her and place the chest on the ground, when I raise up she looks at me with a happy expression. "Ye will now 'ave de power ta walk on land at 'nytime ye like, but ye 'till must do de job as de Dutchman." I simply nod as she places her hand over my heart. At that moment I take a deep breath, like I had been without air for hours. Then an awkward sensation ran throughout my body, Calypso removed her hand from my chest. I look down at the chest as I hear the sound of a steady heartbeat coming from it.

I sadly smirk as I look back up at Calypso, she nods her head towards the sea, I glance over to sea the Dutchman not to far away. I look back at Calypso, I smile and grab her hand in a loving manner, then I teleport us to the Flying Dutchman.

When the crew sees us they bow, respectively. I look over at Tia with a confused expression. She just stands there smiling. I glance back over to the crew as they begin to stand up, I see my father giving me a sad smile. I just ignore it and remind myself that I will have to ask him about it later. I nod my head slightly to the crew, still holding Calypso's hand I walk up to the helm and take the wheel. The crew then began making the ship ready to sail as I stand at the wheel, smiling. This smile was different though; it wasn't a sad smile, like the others before it. I take the wheel with one hand and with the other I wrap my arm around Calypso and pull her closer to me. She giggles and lays her head against my chest. I look out at the sunset as the ship sails towards it; the wind blows a little as I close my eyes for a moment and whisper, "Bring me that horizon." I open my eyes as the green flash covers the sky and we were no longer in the land of the living.

**

* * *

**

Hope ya guys liked it! Please tell me if there is anything that you would like in the future chapters! Next chapter will take place five years later!

* * *


	5. Night In Tortuga

**Chapter 5: Night In Tortuga**

**

* * *

5 Years Later**

I duck as a rum bottle is thrown in my direction, hitting the wall behind me, its contents splashing everywhere. I look at the man who had just thrown it; he glances at me but soon turns his attention to another pirate that is coming towards him with his sword drawn. So I narrow my eyes getting up from my chair, grab my mug of rum and gulping it down. When I quickly finish I throw it down and draw out my sword. I find the man who had thrown the bottle of rum at me; I quickly find him and run over to him. He had just knocked a man out, then he turned to face me, he wore a cheeky smile, but his smile quickly vanished when I gave him a murderous grin. I quickly begin fighting with him.

After sword fighting with him for a few minutes he seems to be tiring out, our swords clash. He is breathing hard and the look of desperation covers his face, I just look at him giving him yet another smile. I swiftly turn all the way around and punch him in the side of the head as hard as I could, which was pretty damn hard. He falls to the ground, knocked out cold. I look down at him and smirk; taking his sword I move on to the next pirate I came to.

After hours of sword fighting I became tired of it. I was in the middle of a big crowd of people and I had no way to get out of it, I instantly teleported myself out of it, and over into a corner. I found a bottle of rum sitting on the table that looked like it had never been drank out of. I grab it and sat down in a near by chair, propping my feet up on the table I remove the cork from the bottle of rum and take a couple big chugs of it, then lean back to watch the fighting.

A few moments later I hear someone walking closer to me, I move my hand to one of my swords. As I hear the person a few feet away I draw my sword, pointing it at whoever it was coming closer to me. I soon realize it was my father; he was shocked when I did this. I nod regretfully and put my sword back in its hilt. I turn my attention back towards the fighting; I raise my bottle to my mouth as I say, "Sorry." Then I take a big gulp of rum. My father pulls up a chair and sits down next to me. I can see out of the corner of my eye that he was watching the fighting too, but I could tell there was something that was bothering him. Without looking at him I ask, as I raise my bottle of rum to my lips once more, "What seems to be bothering you, Mr. Turner?"

I see him look over at me, he sighs and gently takes the bottle of rum from my hand. I look at him, narrowing my eyes as I watch him take a drink of it. He doesn't look at me when he says, "You." I raise my eyebrow and take back the bottle of rum. I finish it off in two big gulps; I throw it a few feet off to the side. Right when I was getting ready to ask my father why I am the one that seems to be bothering him I hear someone yell out, "Bloody 'ell!" I swiftly turn my head in the direction of the yell, narrowing my eyes I look for the source. I almost immediately see whom it was that yelled. My eyes widen as I get up from my chair and walk over to him.

"Jack?" I ask in disbelief. He turns to me and looks at me for a moment then says as he rubs his head, "William? What the bloody 'ell you doin' 'ere?" I smile at him as I realize that the bottle of rum that I had just thrown had hit him on the head. "Same reason you are here for, I suppose." He looks at me, raising his eyebrow. "Rum?" he asks as he begins walking towards the bar. "Yeah, pretty much. Don't have anything better to do." I say as we set down at the bar. I look to my right to see a man laying face down, clearly passed out from drinking too much. I smirk as I turn back to look at Jack who was ordering some rum. The bartender looks towards me and I tell him rum also. The bartender nods and turns around and retrieves our rum. I pop the cork out, raising it to my lips I bend my head back, and chug the rum in the bottle. When I place it back down on the bar, I glance over to see Jack starring at me. "What?" I say shrugging my shoulders. "Since when did ye become such a rum drinker?" he asks as he pops the cork off of his bottle of rum and take to drinks out of it then places it back on the bar.

I quickly look down at my bottle of rum, running my fingers around on the rim. I glance back up at Jack who is now looking at me, questionably. "The…the day I left Elizabeth." I say as I took my eyes back to my bottle of rum. He snorts; I look back up at him as he takes another drink of rum. "Why, may I ask." He says as he looks over at me. I look down for a second then back up. "I promised myself to someone while I was doin' my duty on the Dutchman ten years ago, if she gave me the power to save Elizabeth and my son from certain death." He raises his eyebrows when I said 'son'. I pick my bottle of rum up and finish it off. I slam it back onto the bar, strong enough that it busted, sending glass everywhere.

Jack jumps, I look down at my hand to see blood on the bar. I turn my hand over just as I did I saw my hand healing itself. I sigh, glancing back at Jack, still starring at my hand in disbelief. "I…thought the curse was over after…ye served ten years if ye both stayed faithful." He said as he slowly looked up at me. I didn't say anything; I just looked down at the floor. Then I hear Jack say 'oh' in a whisper. I look back up at him, narrowing my eyes. He was finishing off his rum. "Ye didn't stay faithful to the bonnie lass did ye?" he asked not looking at me, but at a woman who was talking to her little friends, not to far from us.

I sighed and looked at the girls too. "Yes I did stay faithful to her, but…" Jack then turned around and motioned for me to continue. "I…promised myself to Calypso, like I said earlier, if she gave me da power to walk on land so I could save my family." I say as I think back to what I just said and realized I was starting to talk like her. I had said 'da' instead of 'the'. Great I'm starting to talk like her now! I see Jack give me a jealous kind of look. "What?" I ask getting a little annoyed.

"Nothin'." He replied with a smile. I continue to look at him. His smile disappears, and he turns around to look at the remaining fighting pirates. I turn around also, leaning my back against the bar. I look down at my wedding ring, thinking of the day me and Calypso got married. I smile as I remember that day. Jack seemed to have noticed me smiling and gives me a slight nudge. I look over at him, he points to the jewel-incrusted wedding band and asks, "Who ye hitched to now?" I smirk as I look down at my wedding band, as I play with it. "Calypso." I simply say, as I look back over at Jack. He nods his head.

We set there for a few more moments in silence, until I decided it was time for me and the crew to leave. I stood up, but soon realize that I was slightly drunk. I hear Jack laugh; I look over at him, seeing that he was slightly drunk too, but when is Captain Jack Sparrow ever sober? He stands up quickly, but a little too quickly. He falls down to the ground with a loud thud. I start laughing at him, and soon find myself on the ground. He gives me a hateful look, but almost instantly he begins to laugh again. I didn't really find it funny, but smiled anyways. I slowly lifted myself up and looked around I saw half of my crew either passed out or almost passed out. As I look around I notice my father sitting in the same chair he was before I ran into Jack. He was giving me a disapproving look but I decided to ignore it.

I stagger over to the door, stepping over a few bodies as I went. When I got to the door my father came over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder he said, "I'll round up the crew, Captain." I only nodded and gave him a smile, but he didn't return it. I just shrugged and began walking to the Dutchman. I was half way there when I stop in my tracks. I was wobbly but I was standing nonetheless. 'I have the power to teleport anywhere I want!' I had forgotten about that, so not even a second later I was on the Dutchman, in my cozy cabin. I smile to myself as I see my wife, Calypso lying in bed asleep. I stagger over as quickly as I could and lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek. She opens her eyes and looks at me. I smile as I sit down on the edge of the bed and remove my boots. "Did ye 'ave fun?" she asks me with a smile. I simply nod as I remove my shirt and turn to look at her. We sit there and only stare at each other; until I move to where I am laying beside her, with my arm around her she lays her head down on my chest. I use my other hand to stroke up and down her arms.

I lean down and lightly kiss the top of her head as I whisper, "I love you." She giggles and looks up at me, I lean down and passionately kiss her. She breaks away and looks me in the eyes as she smiles and says, "I love ye too." Then she pulls my head closer to her as she passionately kisses me and I return it. But our lovely little moment was interrupted when someone knocked at the door. I groan as I reluctantly got out of bed and went to the door. I open it a slight bit, I look up to see Jack starring at me awkwardly. "Bad timing?" he asks me. I sigh and shake my head. I open the door a little more and lean against the doorframe. He smiles and says, "Good! Now ye don't mind me and me crew would like to sail along with ye." But before I could reply he swirls around and staggers off. I groan even more and I take my hand and run it down my face. I close the door and lock it. I walk over to Tia, still staggering a bit. I lay back down beside her. "Now where were we?" I ask as I lean over and passionately kiss her.

**

* * *

Remember you can always give me ideas for future chapters! R&R!

* * *

**


	6. Life & Death

**Chapter 6: Life & Death**

**I Don't Own Pirates! **

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the Dutchman and the Black Pearl sailed farther away from Tortuga. It was a beautiful clear day, but the heat was horrible. If I weren't immortal I would have already suffered from a heat stroke by now. I lean against the railing as I look out at the calm waters, feeling the spray of the sea against my face; I close my eyes, taking in the moment. I hear footsteps coming from behind me; I didn't have to turn and to know who it was. "Terrible day isn't it?" I open my eyes and glance over at Jack who holds onto a rope as he looks up at the sky. I sigh as I stand back up, "If you say so." Was my only reply. I walk back to the wheel and relieve my father from it. He nods and heads down below deck. Jack comes up the stairs, and stands next to me.

He wants something I just know it. I groan as I turn around facing him, "What is it, Jack?" he looks at me and smiles. Without looking at me he asks in a whisper, "Why didn't ye do it, mate?" he asks. I am confused, for I have no idea what he is talking about. He sees my confusion and sighs. "Why didn't ye stay with her?" I turn back to the wheel and grip it hard. After a few minutes of an awkward silence he shrugs his shoulders and turns to leave, I look at the wheel as I whisper, "I wanted to." He stops in his track and swirls around; he staggers back over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "If ye did, then pray tell why ye are still in this boat…ship." I smirk as I loosen my grip on the wheel. I just smiled as I looked over at Jack, who still had his hand on my shoulder. "Cause I fell in love."

He just nods his head, I look over at the sea, smiling. "I would have had to stay here even if I didn't promise myself to Calypso." I feel him tense up. I turn to look at him; he was giving me an odd look. I smirk, "Once a captain, always a captain, right?" I say as he relaxes. He removes his hand from my shoulder, and walks away over to the railing and grabs a rope. He turns and gives me his infamous smile and says, "Right, captain." Then he swings back over to the Pearl.

I decided to go into my cabin, I ordered one of my crew members to take the wheel. I open the door to my cabin and walk in. I see Calypso starring out the window. I gently close the door and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her I kiss her neck gently. She leans into me, still starring out of the window. She seems troubled but I have no idea what could be bothering her. I lay my head on the top of her head as I ask, "What's wrong, love?" she sighs and turns around to face me. She smiles up at me and kisses me on the lips, but before I could return her kiss she backs away. I watch as she walks over to the bed, she sets down and motions for me to set beside her. I do so, and wrap my arm around her shoulder. She takes a deep breath, then turns to me and says, "William…ye are gonna be a 'ather."

I stare at her in shock for a few moments; she looks down and puts her head in her hands. I excitedly wrap my other arm around her and give her the biggest hug I possibly could. We both laugh as we fall further back on the bed. I kiss her passionately and she returns it. I pull away, grinning from ear to ear. She smiles back, as I ask, "Are you for sure?" she simply nods her head, anxiously and I lean back down and begin kissing her once more. We had been trying when we first got married but we sort of quit after the first year, unsuccessful. Now after four years we finally reach success.

* * *

I glance out of the window; it was nighttime, then back to my wife. After finding out she was pregnant we had done a little celebrating of our own. She was lying with her head on my chest as I ran my fingers through her hair. She looks up at me, smiling. I return it as I remember only a few minutes ago we were making passionate love to each other. She lovingly kisses my chest before she slowly gets out of bed, I smile as I watch her put her dress back on and walks over and starts putting the kohl around her eyes. I lay my head back down on the pillow, watching her as I did.

After she was done with that, she gets up and walks over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed she begins to stroke my chest. I close my eyes as I feel chills run throughout my body. I open my eyes and see Tia smiling at me. I grab hold of her arms, tenderly and pull her closer to me. When our lips meet I feel her frown, I lean away and look at her. She was beginning to cry. I look at her confusingly and raise up, as I pull her to me. She sets there and cries against my chest as I hold her close. After she had calmed down a little I ask her in a whisper, "What's wrong, I thought you wanted to have children?" She looks up at me kohl running down her face. He shakes her head, "I do…but I must…leave ta do…me job!" she says in between sobs. She leans up against my chest once more as new tears came. I just sat there comforting her as best I could, trying to understand what she meant by 'job'.

We sat there for a few minutes longer she had finally quit crying. She got up, without looking at me, and walked over to the mirror. I remove the covers and get out of bed; slipping on my pants I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. I gently massage them and she relaxes and closes her eyes. I move my hands to the back of her neck and massage a little then move back to her shoulders. She reluctantly opens her eyes and begins wiping the kohl that ran down her face. I bend down and wrapped my arms around her neck, making sure I wasn't choking her; I laid my head down on top of hers.

"It is my job to ferry souls, darlin'." I say as I continue to watch her put her kohl back on her eyes. She doesn't reply and I kiss the top of her head. "I will start in the morning, I promise." She sighs as she turns to look at me; I remove my hands and stand back up. She looks at me in the eyes, "I am doin' dis cause I most." She pauses and I give her a confused look. "I am takin' back me job, but I promise ye dat I will at least visit twice e'ery month." I shake my head, "No. This is 'my' job and I will do it." I get down on my knees and place my hand on her knees. I look up at her, as tears threaten to fall. She puts her hand on my cheek and I lean into her touch. I close my eyes but reopen them when she says, "I took me job back when ye became me husban'."

I look at her confused, I know that I had only ferried souls a few times since my return. But I didn't know that Calypso had been ferrying souls when I wasn't. A single tear escapes my eyes and Calypso takes her thumb and brushes it away. I lay my head down on her lap as she runs her fingers through my hair. I close my eyes as another tear falls. "I love ye." I hear her whisper to me. Without opening my eyes I whisper back, "And I love you, my dear wife."

I rise up and lean in to kiss her belly lightly. When I pull away I look up at her and ask, "How far along are you?" she smiles and I return it. "Two months." She simply says. My smile gets bigger as she leans down and places a, not passionate but intimate kiss on my lips and I happily return it.

* * *

Calypso had left an hour or two ago and I find myself standing out on deck thinking of a certain _someone._ But it wasn't Calypso; it was Elizabeth. This had been the first time I had thought about her in the past four years. I wonder how she is doing now, what kind of adventures had she been on since my final farewell. Had she moved on to another man and lived the life she had always wanted? So many questions came to mind but I had no answer for them. I hadn't heard of any news of her, so hopefully she wasn't…

I stop myself from thinking about that; I close my eyes as I take an unnecessary deep breath. I open them, walking over to the other side of the ship I see the Pearl right beside us. Jack at the helm looking over a map he was holding. He was acting strangely sober, so I decide to go over to see what he is up to.

I materialize right beside Jack. I accidentally scare him; well actually I _was_ meaning to scare him. He jumps and looses his balance but before he could fall I grab his arm, to keep him balanced. "Mate, what are ye tryin' ta do?" he half yells as he gives me an angry look. I give him a smile as I look at the map he is holding. I point to it and ask, "What are ya looking for?" he glances down at the map and then back up at me. I still had a smile on my face as he shrugs his shoulders. "Lookin' for treasure, mate." He replies with a hint of failure. My smile disappears when I notice this, I raise my eyebrow and say, "You seem disappointed." He glares at me for a moment then folds the map back up and stuffs it in his jacket.

He takes hold of the wheel and looks forward. I narrow my eyes and sigh. I walk to the back of the ship, leaning forward on my elbows I look at the reflection of the sky in the water. I already missed Calypso, very much. A tear rolled down my face as I thought about Calypso. As I continued to look at the water I noticed that the stars where vanishing, I look up to see rain clouds moving in, rather quickly. I could sense rain before it hit us. The weather now matched my mood.

I heard Jack grumble as it began to rain, I didn't mind the rain much. I just continued to stand there looking at the sea. Jack walked over to me and stood beside me, I glance up at him, noticing that the rain had soaked him already. I probably looked the same, but I didn't care. He stood there a few moments before he finally asked, "yesterday, ye said somethin' 'bout a son." I looked up at him and nodded my head. He raised his eyebrow; I just looked back out at sea as I said, "yeah. He should be around fourteen now." I could see Jack give me an odd look out of the corner of my eye. I just chose to ignore it. "What of 'Lizabeth?" he asked shortly after. I looked down for a moment, and then looked at Jack. "I haven't heard anything about her since I left so…I don't know." I said, with a hint of defeat lingering in my voice.

We stayed silent as the rain kept pouring down on us. I sigh as I quit leaning on the railing and turn so I was fully facing Jack. He looks at me, smiling. But his smile quickly disappears when I show no emotion on my face. "Jack I have something I want you to do." I say as he scratches his head. I groan as he looks up at the sky opening his mouth and letting the rain fall into his mouth. I take my hands and push him in the chest. He stumbles backwards but doesn't fall down. He looks back up at me with an irritated look. I walk closer to him and I look him straight in the eyes as I say, "Look, I need you to go to Elizabeth's house and tell her something for me." he narrows his eyes at me. "What would that be, whelp?" he asks as he continues to glare at me. I sigh as I look away for a minute then look back at him. "I need you to tell her that…I'm…dead."

His eyes grow wide when I tell him that. "Why the 'ell would ye want me to tell the bonnie lass that?" he asks me in disbelief. I look down, thinking it over in my head. Without looking back up at him I reply, "Cause, she needs to move on. I will never see her again Jack. I made that clear in the letter I left her the day I left." He walks closer to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up and he has a sad look covering his features. "Tell her I've been dead four years. I died out at sea." He simply nods as he removes his hand from my shoulder and walks down below deck. I hear him shouting orders to the crew; I give one last look out at the sea. Then I materialize onto the deck of the Dutchman, walking into my cabin I flop down onto my bed and fall into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Saving Them

**Chapter 7**

**I hope you guys like this story so far!**

**If there are any ideas you would like to she please go ahead and share them. **

**Lol**

**I don't own pirates!**

* * *

-2 weeks later- 

I was standing at the helm watching as my crew was working around on deck and a few sitting down to have them a few drinks of rum. The sun was now high in the sky and it was outrageously hot. I wipe some sweat from my forehead as I glance up as I hear a few of my crewmen laughing about something. I decide to pay them no mind as I continue to stand there thinking of Calypso. Oh how much I missed her. Her smell, her laugh, her kisses, I miss all that. I smile as I think about her, I have seemed more happier in a way when I am with Calypso then I was with Elizabeth. I guess it is because I get to see Calypso. But don't get me wrong I loved Elizabeth and still do, but she is mortal, I am not.

I start wondering how William is doing. He must be pretty mad at me for leaving without saying a proper goodbye. I know Elizabeth probably was or is. I just couldn't tell her face-to-face. It was hard enough to write that letter. I feel tears weal up in my eyes, but I push them back. I miss them a lot, but I know that hopefully Elizabeth has moved on, having the life she always wanted.

I look over to see my father walking up the stairs to the helm. He stands next to me and takes a deep breath, a smile appearing on his face. He looks over at me as he says; "I'm here to relieve you from the wheel if you would like, Captain." I return his smile and nod as I back away from the wheel. I walk to where I'm standing next to him, resting my hand on the wheel. "What has put you in such a fine mood, Father?" I ask still looking forward. I see out of the corner of my eye, him shaking his head, but he still wore a smile. "Dunno, just am." I give a slight chuckle as I slowly start walking away but I stop dead in my tracks, when I feel a cold chill run down my spine.

"William? Are you alright?" I hear my father ask me, worry in his voice. I slowly turn around so that I was facing him; I give him a confused look. Then I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up, I put my hand on the back of my neck, trying to figure out what was going on. My father began walking over towards me, concern covering his expression. He put his hand on my shoulder, "Maybe you should set down." I just shake my head as the sensation died down. I remove my hand from the back of my neck. "It's gone now." I say, but no sooner did I say that, I feel a skull cracking pain in my head. I fall to my knees in brutal pain, grabbing my head in pain I let out a yell.

I feel someone put their hands on my shoulders but I am in too much pain to worry about who it is. I lay on the ground still holding my head. Then I see flashes of William and Elizabeth…

_

* * *

_

_They are both tied up in chairs; Elizabeth has bruises and cuts all over her face. William has a tear stained face as he sits there, terrified for his life. Elizabeth looks up with hatred in her eyes. A man appears and he wears a wicked smile across his face. He bends down and grabs hold of Elizabeth's face, then gives her a forceful kiss on her lips. He yanks his hand back and looks at Elizabeth in the eyes. "Where is the chest?" he asks her in a terrifying tone of voice. Elizabeth keeps looking at him with hatred on her tanned face, then replies with the same amount of hatred in her voice, "I don't know where the bloody chest is!"_

_With that she receives a very burly slap across her face, nearly flipping her out of the chair. She slowly turns her head back towards him, spitting blood out onto the floor. "I killed him…throwing the chest in the ocean afterwards." She says as she returns his look. He gives her another wicked smile before leaving the room. William only looks at Elizabeth in horror and shock, as she looks at the ground in defeat._

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, grabbing my head for it still hurt a bit. I gradually look around at my surroundings, soon noticing that I was in my cabin, lying in my bed. "Your awake!" I hear my father yell from beside me, I quickly turn my head but find out that that was a bad mistake. My head began throbbing and I easily laid it back down on my pillow, closing my eyes hoping the pain would go away. He rushes over to my bed and sits down on the edge of it. I reluctantly open my eyes a little and look at him. He was looking at me with worry in his eyes. 

I try to raise up but my father gently pushed me back down. "You need the rest after what happened." He said as he got up off the bed and went over to get some water. I close my eyes as I try and remember what happened.

Then it came to me like a bullet, within a second I remembered everything. I quickly jerk up from my bed, slipping my boots on and head out of my cabin before my father could say anything. As I walk out on deck my crew instantly looks at me with smiles, concerning looks, and confused ones. I run up the stairs leading to the helm and yell out to the crew, "Get this ship heading towards Tortuga, or it's the whip against your backs!" A little harsh but I am in desperate need to get to Elizabeth and my son. My crew quickly starts doing their duties, and we start heading in the direction of Tortuga. I can only hope I can make it there in time.

* * *

It was going on six hours now that I had told my crew to immediately start sailing towards Tortuga. I had been mostly pacing around the ship, anxiously hoping how soon we got there. But I stop at the bow of the ship, looking out at the sun as it set beneath the water, remembering what I saw in my vision like thing. _"I killed him…"_ That cut real deep when I heard her say those words. 'She has a right of saying those words.' I think to myself. As I twirl my wedding band around my finger. I sigh as I think about how badly that must have hurt Elizabeth when Jack told her of my 'death'. 

I close my eyes, letting the last of the suns raze warm me up, but only a little. I was slightly enjoying the piece and quiet until I hear footsteps approaching me. I give a regrettable sigh as I turn around to see who it is, my father. I offer him a slight sideways smile, but he seems to be lost in his thoughts. Raising my eyebrows a bit I turn my attention back to the sunset.

He walks over beside me and places his hands on the railing; I look down at his hands slightly and see that he is holding on to them so hard his knuckles are almost white. I glance up at his face to see that he was starring out at the sea, gritting his teeth. I clear my throat, but he continues to look out at the sea as if I wasn't even there. I roll my eyes and clear my throat once more; this time I get a different reaction. He swiftly turns his head in my direction as I motion for him to talk.

He sighs and turns back to looking at the horizon. I glance down at his knuckle to see that they were still white before I too look back out at the beautiful horizon. "I…I was worried about…you. You were just standing there and then…then you fell to the floor holdin' ya head like you were in pain. I didn't know what to do." He says with an unsteady voice. I look down at my hands, unsure of what to say. He gently places a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright, son?" I look over at him and give him an unclear smile. I didn't know if I should tell him about what I had seen or not. I was I guess you could say afraid that I was turning into some lunatic.

He gives my shoulder a reassuring pat before he reluctantly turns and begins walking away. "I saw Elizabeth." I whisper, only loud enough so he could hear, as I look back at the ground. He stops and turns to face me. I look up from the ground and turn my gaze towards him. He wears a puzzled expression as he slowly walks back over to me. I look away from his gaze and stare back out at sea. "I saw them tied up…men asking her questions about the chest." I whisper once more. He eases a bit closer to me. _"Them?"_ he asks me as I glance back at him then to my hands on the railing.

"William." I say just above a whisper. I feel tears ominous to fall but I hold them back. I see him tensing up in anger out of the corner of my eye. He walks over to the railing, grabbing it as hard as he could once more. After a few moments he finally breaks the silence. "No one and I mean no one threatens my grandson!" there was anger and fear within those words. I grimace, as he slams his fist against the railing. I do not believe I have ever seen him so angry. I was angry too, yes, but I have sort of learned how to control my anger, but him on the other hand, hadn't. I have learned to wait and release my anger on those who were the ones to make me mad in the first place instead of taking it out on the railing.

"Father, wait for the opportune moment to release your anger." I say as I try my best to reassure him. He looks at me awkwardly as I raise my eyebrows, motion my head towards the railing he had just punched. He sighs in defeat as he trudges off below deck. I groan in frustration as I noticed that the sun has set and that stars were shinning bright. I reluctantly begin walking back into my cabin. When I reach my cabin I glance back up at the stars one last time before I enter my cabin and fall into a very troubled sleep.

* * *

I am jerked from my thinking when I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I say as I set up in bed and wipe my hand down my face. My father walks in with an emotionless face and say, "Tortuga's in sight." Then he leaves closing the door a little to hard for my liking. I quickly run out on deck and jump on the railing looking over the edge of the ship; there was happy Tortuga not far from us. Jumping off of the railing I anxiously run up to the helm and see my father, still wearing an emotionless face. I slowly place my hand on his shoulder; he glance at me and smiles then looks ahead. "Almost ready to release that anger." I whisper as I take the wheel from him, I see him wearing a wicked yet funny smile as he walks down on deck, readying the ship for anchoring. 

It wasn't long until we reached Tortuga. My anger was finally showing as I walk down on deck to join my crew. I narrow my eyes as I look at the extremely wild Tortuga. I look back at my crew; they all had rather angry expressions. "Half of you come with me, the rest of you stay here and guard the ship!" I declare, the anger clearly showing in my voice. I point to one of my crewmembers, "John, you are to take command of this ship in my absence." He simply nods as I turn back around heading towards the starboard side of the ship. I look over at my father who is more the anxious to get out there and kill who ever are threatening my son. I nod to him and he returns it. I am first to jump in the water then my crew falls right behind me.

As soon as I hit the water I am immediately materialized on land. It being dark was a very good advantage for sneaking around. I impatiently wait for my crew to get ashore. When they do we all split up into group, except for me, I wished to go alone. Even though my father disagreed. I wouldn't hear any of it. I watch as my crew all walked in different directions and I finally turn and start walking into the crazy town of Tortuga.

**

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it. I'm kind of not sure where I'm going with this story but I just hope it turns out alright!

* * *

**


	8. Sword Fighting Reunion

I sneak around Tortuga under the cover of the shadows, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. I checked almost every building a came to, but none of them held Elizabeth or William. I hoped that my crew was having better luck then I was, most of them was probably getting drunk as they searched but I could care a less at this point. The only thing I was worried about was getting Elizabeth and William to safety.

I had been searching for hours and I have come up with nothing. I had run into some of the crew earlier and they have had no luck either. But I wasn't about to give up that easily. I had to find them, come hell or high water, I was going to find them.

As I was about to enter an abandoned building I hear a crash, like someone had thrown a rum bottle into the wall, then I heard shouting, a woman shouting. I race into the building as quickly as I could while still trying my best to be quit. I stop as I hear more shouting; it was coming from the basement. I know good and well that the stairs were probably squeaky so I decide to materialize down there. When I got down to the bottom, I peaked into the next room, a rush of relief and dread wash over me. There was Elizabeth tied up to a chair, cuts and bruises all over her elegant face. Two men were standing near her, one popping his knuckles. I cringe as one of the men slaps her hard across her face.

I glance over to my left to see a cloak hanging on a nail; I grab it and put it on. Just as I was about to jump out of my hiding place I hear Elizabeth say, outraged, "I killed Will! He had turned into another Davy Jones! A cold-hearted monster!" I was taken back by her choice of words, I know I left her some years ago but I didn't think she would be that angry with me. One of the men chuckle at her response and give her another slap across her face, which made her nose begin to bleed. I take an unneeded deep breath and jump out of my hiding spot, ready to fight.

I only stand there, the men looking at me awkwardly and confused. Without saying a word, I draw my sword and scrape the tip of it along the ground. The men pull out their swords and one of them attacks. With a couple of quick swings with my sword I kill the first man, I regain my posture as I wait for the other man to attack, the second man was at least three times bigger than me, but I didn't care. He was hesitant at first, glancing from me to the other man who was lying dead on the ground, not too far from my feet. He finally attacks, but with much greater force then the other man. It took me longer to kill him, but I managed by slicing his throat then running my sword through his chest.

I turn to Elizabeth; my cloak was still over my head so she still had no idea who I was. She looked down at the two men I had just killed in sheer disbelief, then up at me. She continued to look at me as I walked closer to her, but I stopped when she began to struggle against the ropes that tied her the chair. She now had a look of anger covering her features, but I could see in her eyes that she was scared out of her wits. "I'm glad I broke it off when I had, not no telling what would have happened if I hadn't." I unintentionally say. I curse myself for saying it, even though I said it jokingly, I see her look at me confused, but still angry. I slowly walk closer to her. "I was only joking when I said that, love." It came out more annoyed sounding then I had meant it to. I pull out my knife from my belt and cut the ropes. As soon as she was free she grabs a nearby sword and holds it to my neck. I look down at it and shove it away, as I place my knife back into my belt. I walk past her, I can hear her walking behind me, then she swings at me, I was quick enough to grab my knife that I had used to cute her free and block the attack. I turn around, the blades of our weapons still together. She quickly knocks the knife out of my hands and it lands a few feet from us. I look from my knife to her; she is giving me a little smirk of victory. I smile, even though she couldn't see. I withdraw my sword and we begin to fight.

After a few swings of our swords, Elizabeth is beginning to tire out. Our swords clash together once more; I just wished that she would just drop her sword so we could settle this some other way. At that exact moment her sword becomes a reddish-orange color and the hand of the sword where her hands are start to smoke, she hisses in pain as she drops her sword. I stare down at the sword in disbelief, but I quickly look up at Elizabeth as she blows on her hand trying to cool it down. I take one more glance down at the sword then back up at Elizabeth, she was giving me a murderous and frightened look. Then she charges at me, yelling. At the last minute I swiftly grab her by her waist and flip her over my shoulder onto the ground.

I move so I was in front of her, she only lays there in pain, I felt bad for hurting her but that seemed to be the only way she would listen to me. "I came here to keep you from getting killed, not so I can personally kill you!" I scream at her. She was getting madder by the second. "I don't need your help! Now what the hell are you and what do you want?!" She screams back at me with the same amount of anger that I showed when I yelled at her. I take a deep breath as I run my hand over my face. I look down at the ground and close my eyes as I slowly remove the cloak from my head.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise I will make them longer. R&R**


	9. William

**Sorry it took me so long to update, school has been killing me! I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for all of the reviews. **

When my cloak was halfway off I heard Elizabeth gasp in disbelief. I kept my head down, for I was too ashamed. I hear her stand up and slowly walk up to me; she takes her hand and gently lifts my head up so we could look at each other in the eyes. A single tears falls from my eyes and Elizabeth tenderly wipes it away with her finger. I close my eyes for a moment, taking in the soothing feel of her hand. "Jack told me you were dead." She whispers to me in a loving tone. I open my eyes and looked at her, she was still bloody from getting slapped across the face so hard.

I took a deep breath and replied back to her in a whisper, "I am, to you." She closes her eyes and shakes her head, then falls to the ground crying. I only stare straight ahead and listen to her cry. It as taking everything I had not to start crying myself, but I just kept telling myself to stay strong.

After a few moment of listening to Elizabeth cry I decide to ask her, "Where's William?" I see her shake her head as she continues to cry. I close my eyes tightly then open them, I ask her again, but this time it came out angry, "Where is William?!" Elizabeth looks up at me, wiping her tears away. "Why do you care?!" I cringe as I hear her say those words; they were so full of hatred. But I only yell back to her with the same amount of hatred, "He is my son too and I will do anything to keep him safe!"

Elizabeth stands up and moves closer to me, "No Will! You left him, remember?" I cringed at her powerful words. She only shakes her head in doubt as she starts to walk away. I look back down to the ground as she hesitantly picks up the sword she was using earlier. "I had no other choice." I whisper, with sorrow filling my voice.

"What?" was her only reply. I look up at her, anger once again filling my voice, "I had no other choice!" She just looks at me, then laughs sarcastically. "Don't start with me, William!" I only shake my head in response, but inside I just want to tell her that I am sorry for all of the mistakes that I have made, but in truth I really didn't have a choice. Calypso was pregnant with my child and I couldn't just abandon her. Plus I couldn't abandon Elizabeth and William either. 'How did I get myself into this?" I ask myself but I have no answer.

I look up to see Elizabeth pick up a gun and place it in her belt, "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go find _my_ son." I just watch as she walks away. I sigh in frustration, as I fall against the nearby wall and slide down to the ground. William was still my son, but I knew that Elizabeth would kill me, figuratively speaking, if I got anywhere near William.

I lean against a nearby wall as I hear Elizabeth exit the building and into the chilly night air. 'What am I gonna do?' I ask myself, but I have no answer yet again. I close my eyes and listen to the absolute stillness. I feel my eyes begin to fill with tears, but I dare not let one fall. I was going to make it through this, so was William and Elizabeth. 'Elizabeth may hate me for what I did and William too for that matter, but I will not stand around and let my son meet his fate.' I think to myself.

I forcefully open my eyes and stand straight up, dusting myself off I place the cloak back over my head and exit the building. I reach the docks to be greeted by none other than the Black Pearl. I had a feeling the Dutchman was submerged for I saw it nowhere, but what I did see was Elizabeth and Jack standing on the docks discussing something, no doubt how to get William back. So I made my way over to them and Jack spotted me first, so nod my head as I stop right next to them. Elizabeth just groans in annoyance.

"'Ello, Whelp." Jack says jokingly. I roll my eyes and glance over at Elizabeth who was looking down at the ground with an annoyed look. "Nice to see ye on such a lovely night, sober." Elizabeth jerks her head up when Jack says the word 'sober'.

"You too, now are you going to help me get William back or am I going to have to do it myself?" I ask, a little too sternly. I hear Elizabeth getting ready to object but Jack cuts her off. "Keep ye breaches on, William. And yes I shall help you, only on one condition."

"What?" Elizabeth and I say at the same time. We glance at each other then back at Jack. "You two don't fight." He merely replies as he turns and walks onto the Black Pearl. I sigh and begin walking behind him and Elizabeth behind me.

When we reach the deck, Jack was giving orders to his crew to head out to open sea. I close my eyes for a few seconds as I telepathically tell my crew to do the same but stay submerged for now. I open my eyes I notice Jack and Elizabeth are up at the wheel, so I walk up there to join them.

I see out of the corner of my eye that Elizabeth is looking at me, I just ignore her for now and concentrate on the problem at hand. "How do we find William?" Jack only looks ahead for a moment then turns to me. I raise my eyebrows, waiting for an answer. He then turns to Elizabeth, motioning for her to talk. "I don't bloody know! They just took him!"

I look down at the floor, feeling hopeless. Elizabeth and Jack are still fighting and yelling at one another, but I just black them out and try and think where those men may have took my dear son, William. How could I have let this happen? I knew I should have kept a better eye on both of them.

I slowly walk over to the railing and lean against it on my elbows. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Shut up! Both of you!" I feel Jack and Elizabeth's eyes on me, but I don't care. I open my eyes and look out at the calm water surrounding the ship. "Fighting will not bring us any closer to finding William." I say as steadily as I could. I know I must sound like a heartless man, well I literally am, but that's not the point. I gradually turn around and walk over to Jack and Elizabeth. Jack had his infamous smirk on his face, while Elizabeth had a dismayed and angered expression.

"Then what do ye propose, whelp?" Jack asks, shockingly sober. I look at him for a minute then reply. "We ask around, maybe someone might have seen him." Then I move my gaze towards Elizabeth, who still very displeased with me. "We will find William." She just shakes her head and walks over to the railing. Jack goes on about his business, while I watch Elizabeth with curiosity. I take yet another deep breath and walk towards Elizabeth. I lean against the railing, not even two feet from her. I just look out at the sea for a moment then turn to look at her. She was looking at her hands and had a sideways smile pastured on her lovely face.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, so I decided that I would ask her about it. "What are you smiling about?" She turns to me and places her hand on mine. I glance down then back to look her in the eyes. "Nothing." Was all she said, which was barely above a whisper. I give her a quick smile then move my hand away and stand up straight. I glance at her to see a look of depression, I feel ashamed for what I had done to her and William, but it was something that I had to do. I felt as if I should say something to her, but I didn't know exactly what to say to her.

She glances up at me and I lightly touch her cheek. She closes her eyes as a gently caress it; she opens her eyes to look at me. I stare straight back at her, and then whisper, "I'm sorry." She blinks a couple of times then gently shakes her head. "What for? You have nothing to be sorry for." I give her a saddening smile, as I look down at my feet for a moment then back up to her. I put my forehead against hers and whisper, "Goodbye." Then, as I said that I hear the Dutchman emerging from the ocean depths. I quickly back away from Elizabeth who is staring at the Dutchman with pure shock on her face.

I don't know if she was more shocked to see the Dutchman or to see a pregnant Calypso standing there beside the railing smiling. Elizabeth looks at me as I see a lone tear fall down her cheek. I mouth 'I'm sorry' just before I materialize over to the Dutchman. I now stood behind Calypso with my arms wrapped around her waist and my head resting on her shoulder. I feel her lean back against me as I give her a slight kiss on her neck. She turns her head and kisses me back on the lips lovingly. Then, I release her and she walks into our cabin, I watch her leave but as soon as she was gone I turn my attention towards Elizabeth. She was still standing there watching me with a mixture of emotions, anger, depression, shock…but most of all, hurt.

I knew I had hurt her badly the day that I left, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have stayed true to my word to Calypso. There would have been hell to pay then. I sigh as I take my place at the wheel and look out at the ocean. Wondering when all of this misery was going to end.

**It might be awhile before I am able to post another chapter on here so please bare with me on this!**


	10. Defeat & Hope

**I don't own Pirates!!**

* * *

A few weeks had past and not a word of William's whereabouts. I was worried we would never find him, but I wasn't about to give up. I had hardly spoken to Elizabeth since we started the whole search. I wondered how she was taking the whole ordeal. She stays on the Black Pearl with Jack all the time, no doubt entertaining him. He probably just loves her presents, well he is almost certainly still a little nervous, considering she did kill him once. I let a slight smile creep on my face at the memory of our journey to retrieve Jack from Davy Jones' Locker.

I give the wheel over to my father and walk to the bow of the ship and marvel at the magnificent horizon. I close my eyes to enjoy the cool breeze that was blowing. Then I hear someone place his or her hand on my shoulder, gently. I swirl around, slightly started, for I didn't hear them walking up to me. Instinctively, I place my hand on the hilt of my sword as I turned. Years of being a pirate has taught me to never let my guard down for too long, and to never go anywhere without my sword at my side. As I turn I meet the surprised face of none other than Elizabeth Turner's.

I see her eyes travel to my hand that had hold of my sword and then look back to my face. I relax and move my hand away from my sword. "Sorry." Is all I say to her motioning towards my sword. "Force of habit." I finish saying, then turn back to look at the horizon once more. She says nothing as she stands next to me, looking down at the sea as it washes up against the ship. We stand there in silence - not too uncomfortable - for a few short minutes, until she finally breaks the silence, by asking. "What are we going to do?"

My only response was silence. I tighten my grip on the rope I had been holding onto. I really didn't have any bright ideas for finding William faster, I wish I did, but I didn't. And that only made the circumstances worse. I hear her give a light sigh, as if she was about to give up. I look over and her eyes are closed with tears beginning to run down her face. I take one more glance out to sea then turn and give Elizabeth a hug while saying, "Don't worry we will find him. I will never give up, _never_." With that she looks up at me and give a weak smile, and whispers gently, "I know." I smile back at her to try and give her a bit more hope, but it was cut short as I noticed her eyes were closed again and her lips were only inches from mine.

Some part of my brain was telling me to kiss her while the other was telling me not to. 'Why me?' I think to myself. But I didn't have an answer for it. I loved Elizabeth and Calypso. But I knew I couldn't have them both. I close my eyes and give a sigh of pure defeat as I release my hug on her and take a step back. She opens her eyes and looks at me, confused. "I can't. I just…can't do this, Elizabeth. Its not fair to you." Is all I managed to say. She opens her mouth to protest, but I cut her off by putting my hand up. "Your only mortal. I'm not anymore. You deserve someone who can be there for you all the time and comfort you. I can't do that."

Before she is able to say anything, I walk off and into my cabin, completely and utterly defeated.

Calypso was gone to fairy souls for me so I could continue my search for my son. People think she is so cruel and selfish, but I think of her as quite generous and compassionate. I lay on my bed, trying to clear my mind. I had to fully concentrate on getting William back home safe and sound. Oh God, I hoped I wasn't too late. I wince at the thought of William being severely hurt or worse. I quickly stop thinking about all the negative things and begin racking my brain with ways to find William.

Possibly an hour or two had passed and I was still in my cabin, at my desk, trying to conjure up something to find my son. When I hear a knock on my door, I groan at the disturbance and get up from my chair and go to the door. I open the door and ask "What?" but it came out a bit harsh, which I was not meaning to sound harsh, I was just a little annoyed that I was disturbed. It was my father who quickly said, "We have spotted a ship on the horizon and it seems there is a boy on board that is gagged and tied to the mast, Captain." At those words it was like a weight had been lifted off my chest and a new feeling of hope washed over me. Maybe I was going to finally find my son after weeks of searching without any luck.

**

* * *

**

I know its been awhile since I last updated this story and I know it's short, I'm sooo sorry!! But hey, its an update and Will might have finally found his son. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! ;)


End file.
